Just You and Me
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: A set of one shots based on the relationship between Kite and Lilly
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm a huge Kite/Rush fan and I thought I'd attempt to write a series of one shots on their relationship. This is my first time at writing CC fluff so I apologise if the characters are OOC. (1/20)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

[Love]**

* * *

"Do you love him?" She looked over at Scotty, her hands dug deep into her coat pockets and her face hidden behind her scarf as she tried to protect herself from the cold. She didn't know when she and Scotty had started to talk about things like this but they always did. He'd told her about his girlfriend's schizophrenia and she'd felt as if that immediately formed some kind of trust relationship between them. "Don't smile at me like that, Rush." He said and the use of her surname just made her laugh, immediately regretting the action as the cold attacked her.

"What do you want me to say, Scotty?" She said seriously because she didn't know how she felt about Kite. Sure, she enjoyed spending time with him and when she saw him with another woman; she immediately felt jealous but did that really equal love?

"I want to know if you love him." He said simply and she found herself shrugging because she couldn't answer the question. She wished she hadn't told Scotty about their argument now because he was probably going to try and fix things but Lilly doubted that anyone but her could fix this argument as she remembered their argument.

"_I feel as if we keep hitting a wall," he whispered against his lips, her hands buried deep into her hair as he kept her on his knee. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his. She knew that this over the same old issue. He could say "I love you" so damned easily and yet she'd not said it once to him. She'd told him that it was just her and him which had made him happy but now he wanted her to utter those three words. _

"_Kite," she moaned her hands on his shoulders as she braced herself thinking of another reason for why she couldn't say it to him. They both knew it was because she had issues with giving herself to someone because of what she had gone through with her mother. Her mother had left her at such a young age for a relationship with alcohol and Lilly had probably never felt love for anyone but the raw kind she felt for her mother, no one but her could understand why she returned constantly to her mother's aide. _

_Even though they'd been together for so long, she still called him Kite because it was natural to her. He picked her up off his knee and stood up, ignoring the wounded expression that she flashed him. "I'm sick of standing still, Rush." He said her surname in such a seductive tone of voice and she knew that he was angry with her but he hadn't conveyed that really well._

_She stood up and clung to him, "don't go."_

_Rush looked at her, a sad smile highlighting his face as he looked at her and sighed. "Give me a reason to stay, Rush. All I want is..." his sentence ended when he saw her shaking her head. He just nodded, leant in and pressed a kiss to her lips before leaving her. She stared at the door for a few minutes before falling to the floor, tears falling down her cheeks as she held onto one of her cats, her face burying into his fur._

"I don't know if I do, Scotty. I just don't want to lose him," she admitted sighing as they reached their destination and she hope the end of her conversation about her relationship with Kite. However, she should have known better with Scotty.

"Well I hate to break it to you, Lil but I think that sounds like you have feelings for the guy and they might be love." He said before ringing the doorbell so that she couldn't answer him. She ended up mulling over his sentence for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Four days later and she couldn't take it any longer. She climbed off her bed, ignoring the lazy glare off both her cats due to her disturbing them. Grabbing hold of her coat, she ran out of her house and hailed a cab. She had no idea what she was going to say to him but she had to say something. She missed him.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she reached his front door, her hand pressing to her mouth as she tried to fight back the nausea. Reaching over to knock at the door, she was stopped by Kite opening the door and staring at her. "Hi," she whispered softly staring up at him. He looked so casual in his jog bottoms and a tight white tee shirt that showed his muscles. She cursed that she'd literally come out in her pyjamas.

"Rush, if this has something to do with your case then you'll need to come see me tomorrow at the office." He said pointedly. "Not all of us work late into the night." She looked at him and realised that she did indeed deserve that but she just shook her head.

"It has nothing to do with a case, Kite. I just wanted to tell you something." She shivered against the cold but didn't want to walk into his house. She wanted to say it to him on the doorstep. "I've avoided saying this for so long and everyone knows it's because I'm afraid of getting hurt but I know that you'd never hurt me." She admitted nodding and realised to herself that she should have thought about that a long time ago. She moved towards him, a hand pressing against his chest where she could feel his heart beating. "I love you," and then on the end she added another word he'd always wanted to hear, "Jason."

He looked down at her in shock for about a second before he grabbed hold of her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pressed his lips to her. She giggled against his lips at how happy the simple sentence had made him and she now understands how powerful love is.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I've totally neglected my two Cold Case stories due to losing my mojo thanks to it being taken off the UK TV and for it being removed off the TV websites too. I don't know how I'll be able to watch it again but I shall try! I hope you enjoy the second prompt one shot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

**[Appreciate]**

**

* * *

**

Stopping at her front door, Kite smiled down at Lilly and sighed. He knew that she wouldn't let him in since that first night when he'd insulted her two beloved cats but seeing two cats with something wrong them had been a shock for him and he'd reacted by cracking jokes. He could see that his words had hurt her but he didn't really know how to fix that with her right now.

Instead he decided not to dwell on it and pressed a kiss against her lips, his hands taking hold of her cheeks so that she couldn't pull away straight off like she usually did because she wasn't comfortable expressing herself like this and he knew that. Once the kiss did end so that they could get air, he pressed their foreheads together. "You realise you're going to have to let me into the apartment one day?" he warned and she smiled up to him with a challenging glint in her eyes.

"I wouldn't count on that, Kite." She pointed out pressing another kiss against his lips, her hands slipping underneath the long coat that he always wore and taking shelter in the lovely warmth as they pressed teasing small kisses against each other's lips. "You called my girls name and I just don't think that's appreciated by us." She teased pressing another kiss against his lips before starting up the steps to her front door.

He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her back down the stairs causing her to giggle as she crashed into the wall of his chest. "I never meant to insult the girls," he promised pressing a loving kiss to her lips before letting her go, a smile on his face as he watched her shyly shut the front door. He couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head and started to walk back towards his apartment.

* * *

"So you obviously spent the night with Kite," Scotty said the next morning as Lilly moved into the office, her grin too revealing but she just looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually I didn't spend the night with him, Scotty. I sent him home because he doesn't appreciate my girls." She said smiling as she saw the confused look on Scotty's face. She couldn't believe that she finally had a boyfriend she could have an in joke with. She had always chased guys away even when she was a teenager and she'd thought that she would probably die alone with no one for company but her girls.

"You don't let him inside because he upset the cats?" Scotty took hold of the coffee that she'd brought in for him and nodded his head. "Boy, it must be love if Kite is more than happy to come second to two cats." He teased causing Lilly to laugh as she lightly punched his shoulder but she smiled into her coffee cup knowing that Scotty definitely had a point.

* * *

That night, Lilly was just about to climb into bed and watch something on the TV when there was a knock at her door. She moved through the apartment in the dark and peered through the peep hole before smiling as she recognised who it was. Opening the door, she smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked of her boyfriend thinking that she'd forgotten plans they'd made or something but instead he just lifted a paper bag that he was holding.

"Can I come in or have you got a secret boyfriend over?" He asked as he looked at her attire and she couldn't help but shake her head as she allowed him into the apartment. Once the door was shut, she reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips as she'd missed him since the comment that Scotty had said that morning to her. He wrapped his arms around her as he responded to the kiss. When it ended, he smiled down at her. "Wow. If that's the reaction I get every time I just randomly drop by then I need to do it more often." He teased taking off his coat and scarf so that he could hang it up on the hooks before following her into the living room. "Where are the cats?" He asked causing Lilly to look at him.

"Now are you about to..." she stopped talking as he started to take little cat toys out of the paper bag that he had been carrying. She looked up at him, a soft smile highlighting her face as she heard the familiar jingles of her cats' collars moving from the bedroom as if sensing that something was happening in the living room. They immediately jumped onto the couch and started to play with the toys causing Lilly to smile at them like a proud mother.

"I wouldn't be here to tease your cats, Lilly. I'm too afraid you'd shoot me. I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate your cats and how important they are to you." He whispered moving over to her and pressing a kiss to her lips. She kissed him back just as hungrily, her hands running through his hair before moving to take his shirt out of his dress pants. "Does this mean I'm allowed to finally come into your apartment?"

"Kite, you're already in my apartment." She teased licking her lips teasingly as she pulled him down for another kiss by his tie. "This means you're allowed into my bedroom," she promised leading him the way and he knew better than to shut the door. He knew that if he stayed the night it would be more than him sharing the bed with Lilly and Kite had to admit he truly didn't mind.


End file.
